Over the years, user-controlled mechanisms such as electromechanical devices have become more and more complex, with users demanding more and more functionality from these mechanisms. Adding to the complexity of user-controlled mechanisms has been the advent of computer technology, which is increasingly used in conjunction with electromechanical devices. Though the complexity and functionality of such mechanisms has been increasing, users nonetheless demand that such mechanisms be relatively simple to operate.
Many of the mechanisms referred to above often have a variety of different types of input devices to initiate implementation of the various functions that the mechanisms can perform. For example, a joy stick might control one set of functions, a track ball another, a keyboard another, etc. As can be appreciated, the use of numerous input devices can become unwieldy in many situations. Moreover, their use can be particularly inappropriate in situations requiring the user to concentrate on activity associated with the mechanisms, thus forcing the user to grope about for the appropriate input device.
Given the situation noted above, it may be desirable (where possible) to use a single type of input device to control all of the functions needed. However, where the number of functions that need to be performed are relatively large, then the number of controls (i.e., actuators) needed will also increase, thus making it difficult for a user to efficiently control the mechanism. Thus, use of a single type of input device, by itself, is not a solution to the problem, either. Consequently, what is needed is some scheme for controlling the functions in a manner that decreases the number of controls and enhances the efficiency and simplicity of usage.
A specific example of a user-controlled mechanism potentially requiring multiple controls is a modern medical microscope system. The users of such microscope systems are often required to examine a multitude of different specimens in a relatively short amount of time. At the same time, it is often crucial that they focus their attention on the examination of these specimens, rather than diverting too much attention to working the controls. Consequently, it is important to the user that the functions of the microscope be controllable in an efficient and intuitive manner. Some typical functions that a user may find desirable to control using an input device include the ability to change lens objectives, focusing, executing a pre-defined sequence through which the microscope system scans a specimen, speeding up or slowing down that scan sequence, marking a portion of the specimen, and adjusting the position of the microscope stage.
As with the generalized mechanism mentioned above, various other devices can be linked to, and otherwise associated with, the microscope system. For example, a computer based data management system (DMS) can be linked to the microscope system such that data concerning the specimen (both from the microscope directly and as a result of user input) can be entered into the DMS. Adding functions associated with the DMS, however, may require even more controls that the user has to manipulate in operating the microscope system.
An example of a microscope system that has attempted to provide a user with at least some of the functionality mentioned above is the "Biostation" from Nikon Inc., Instrument Group of Melville, N.Y. In this system, a "control box" contains a multitude of input devices including a track ball, numerous buttons and other types of controls used to initiate the type of functions mentioned above. However, since the Biostation forces the user to manipulate a multitude of input devices, it suffers from the same deficiencies mentioned above. Thus, what is needed is some scheme for controlling the functions of a microscope system in a manner that decreases the number of controls and enhances the efficiency and simplicity of usage.